Playing Games
by wrestlefan4
Summary: JBL and Punk are playing Monopoly and of course JBL ALWAYS owns at Monopoly...until Punk gets Boardwalk. Whatever will the Monopoly God do? :O JBL/Punk fluff/sillyness oneshot


Phil sat hunched over the table chewing his lip ring deep in thought counting once again through the pastel colored paper money. He stared at Kentucky Avenue and contemplated buying it to add to Indiana Avenue which he already had. He prodded at the little square cards that were spread out on the table. Each had a strip of color at the top corresponding to the place on the board. Phil had more of them than John, but John had the ones that really mattered. He owned the whole damn side of the board that drew the highest rent except for Boardwalk. That little jewel was still free for the taking and waited for its fate, to either be paired with its partner Park Place or to be stolen away by Phil and remain alone. Phil grumbled and looked up at John who sat back in his chair looking pompous and pleased with himself. He swirled the last bit of alcohol in his glass and downed it before leaning forward and leering playfully at his raven haired lover.

"Well…I'm waiting."

Phil decided against Indiana Avenue and instead spent his money on hotels for the low rent district, which he completely owned…though it helped him very little. Landing on Baltic Avenue drained John of no less than a few pennies compared to the stacks of play cash that he had tucked neatly under his edge of the board.

"Hotels." John chuckled. "So now if I land in the ghetto I have to pay a whole dollar." John smirked at his sarcasm and rolled the dice. He moved his piece which was the money bag—John always had to be the money bag—and landed it on the last remaining railroad which he quickly added to his collection gaining himself another profitable monopoly.

"Damn it!" Punk cursed and slammed his fist down on the table rattling the little green houses and red hotels out of their places. He snatched up the dice scowling across the table at his partner and tossed them violently onto the board sending them bulldozing their way through the Community Chest cards sending "Get Out of Jail Free" and "You Won First Prize In a Beauty Contest" to the floor. John bent to pick them up as Phil moved his piece triumphantly. When John situated the yellow cards back in their place and leaned back in his chair he noticed on which space Phil had landed. With a laugh Phil tossed the majority of his money at John and snatched away the remaining deeds and shuffled through them until he found his prize: Boardwalk.

"Ha!" Punk shouted in victory seizing the blue card and holding it high above his head. "This little fucker is mine!"

"You cheated!" John bellowed in accusation.

"I did not!"

"How do I know ya didn't change the dice when I bent down to pick up the damn cards!"

"I am straight edge or have you forgotten? I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, and I definitely don't cheat at Monopoly!"

John chewed his lip and crossed his arms over his chest like a spoiled child enraged at not getting his way.

"You ruined my Monopoly." He pouted and it was all Phil could do to not crack up and roll around on the floor in a fit of laughter. "I want it. What do I have to give you for it…" John started to pick up his stacks of money and shuffle through it. "I'll give you all this for Boardwalk." John pushed a hefty stack of bills towards Phil leaving himself just enough incase he got caught on one of Phil's properties before he could make it to Go again. Phil just shook his head in the negative, his ebony locks swooshing around his face and kissing his cheeks. John grumbled and studied his deeds before picking a few and adding them to the pile of money.

"Nope. Not gonna get it Texas!" Phil waved the Boardwalk card taunting.

"Are you toying with me?" John pushed his chair back and came around the table but Phil was quicker and exited his own chair. Soon Layfield was chasing Phil around his penthouse after that silly card which Phil had now shoved down his pants.

"Wanna take a walk on the Boardwalk?" Phil laughed as he slid over the top of the kitchen island in attempt to get away from John, like one might slide over the hood of a car to show off. John tried to follow Phil's maneuver but was unsuccessful and went flying into the dishwasher head first denting it with the contact.

Phil was on him. Before he could sit up or even groan at the dull pain in his head the Punk had pinned his wrists to the tile floor. Phil just grinned down at him as he panted from their little game of chase. A mischievous sparkle danced in his chocolate eyes as he watched a droplet of sweat trace its way down the side of John's face.

"Do you want it?" Phil teased as John wriggled one of his wrists free from Phil's sweaty grasp. He retrieved the card from Phil's pants.

"I win." John gasped breathlessly still a bit winded from the chase. Phil just plucked the card away and tossed it over his shoulder, with a little laugh he dipped his head down and took John's lips in a passionate kiss which seemed to go on for minutes until Punk finally pulled away leaving John more breathless than before.

"You're wrong Texas." Phil smiled grabbing John's tie and pulling it loose. "_I _win."


End file.
